


Amphibious

by Billy_and_the_Regulators



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frogcest, Incest, Intersex, Intersex Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome, possible slight ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/pseuds/Billy_and_the_Regulators
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and love of the Frog Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Frog brothers had always been together. They were born twelve months apart, Edgar coming first.  
Their parents owned a comic book shop on the boardwalk, and the siblings absorbed themselves in horror comics, becoming “professional” vampire hunters in their early teens.

But tonight, no creature, man or beast, could be outside. It was impossible. Torrential rains had battered most of California for the last two days, and it had so far shown no signs of stopping. Huge gusts rattled the window panes, thunder rolled, lightning illuminated the sky.

Edgar groaned, rolling over on his side, facing his brother’s back. He had been dozing off and on, but he couldn’t possibly get a decent sleep with this meteorological racket. Mom and Dad were probably passed out cold. Lucky fucks.   
They had always shared a bed. Even as toddlers they shared a crib. It had saved space. Neither of the Frog brothers felt strange about it.

“Alan.” He hissed, poking his brother’s back. “Al. Bro, I can’t sleep.”  
Alan rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

“What the hell do you want?” He whispered.

“I can’t sleep.” Edgar pouted, sitting up.

“Why do you gotta wake me up for, though?” Alan asked. He smirked. “Aren’t scared, are ya?”

“N-no!”

“Poor Eddy. You’ve fought vampires, but a bad storm gives you the willies….”

“I’m not scared!” Edgar felt heat come into his cheeks. “It’s loud. I want you to stay up with me.”

Alan sighed and sat up, black hair falling in his eyes. Edgar smiled, laying his head on his brother’s knee. Alan patted Edgar’s hair, moving his thumb to stroke the spot above Edgar’s eyebrows.

“You may be a suck, but you’re my suck.” Alan laughed. Edgar didn’t seem to hear that though, because what his brother was doing was relaxing him greatly.  
The older boy let out a soft moan, making Alan pull his hand away. Edgar whimpered.

“Why’d ya stop?” He demanded. Alan blushed, laying back down.

“Sorry. I just….you moaned like that, it was so….cute.”

Edgar? Cute? What the hell?

“How was it cute?” Edgar asked, laying beside him, chest pressed against his back. The heat radiating from Edgar felt so nice. The younger Frog groaned again.

“Yeah. I said you were cute.” He responded, blushing some more. He turned to face Edgar, their faces close enough to touch. “Eddy-”  
Edgar smiled softly, chuckling. He stroked Alan’s cheek.

“You’re the best bro ever. And….I’m just a tiny bit scared.” He admitted. “You’ll protect me, won’t you?”

“We protect each other.” Alan whispered. “Always.”

“We’ll be with each other. Always. No matter what the fuck happens.”

“I love you, Eddy.”

“I love you too, Al.”

A few seconds of silence were interrupted by a loud roll of thunder and a bright flash of lightning that seemed to rock the house.  
They were drawn into each other’s arms by some unseen force, rolling around in bed, kissing and wrestling playfully. Alan nuzzled Edgar’s neck, licking and kissing it.  
They messed around until they were breathless, mouths sore from making out.

“Man.” Edgar panted. “That was….frikkin' rad.”

“Yeah.” Alan replied. “Never kissed anyone before….”

Edgar snuggled up to him, nibbling his earlobe. Alan smacked at him, resuming their play. He nibbled Edgar’s neck, making the older Frog squeal.

“Gonna give me a hickey?” He rasped. Alan grinned and bit into his neck, sucking the skin. Edgar moaned loudly, laughing when it was over.

“Not just any hickey.” Alan replied in a low voice. “It’s the mark of the vampire!” He pinned Edgar again. “You must be my slave for all eternity!”

Edgar growled, pushing Alan off of him. They snuggled together again, under the blankets, their foreheads touching. The brothers laughed together, holding each other. Edgar looked at Alan again, eyes widening. He placed his hands on his younger brother’s chest. He kissed Alan again, his tongue tracing his lower lip. Alan opened his mouth, touching the tip of his tongue to Edgar’s. He moaned and ran his hands through his brother’s dirty blond hair.  
Edgar’s hands ran down Alan’s sides and up his tee, brushing his fingers over his abs.

“Oh, ohhhh….” He sighed, pushing his body closer to Alan’s. “Al, oh, shit…”

Their bodies pressed closer together, Edgar threw a leg around his brother’s waist. They were dangerously close; Alan kissing Edgar’s neck as their hips ground together. Alan pulled Edgar’s shirt up, fingertips brushing against his nipples.

Alan looked at Edgar, his eyes filled with lust. The sounds of the storm were being drowned out by the sound of their hearts beating in unison. This just felt right. Brothers, nearly twins, being together all their lives. Sharing the same bed…..

“I think I love you, Eddy….” Alan rasped.

“In love?” Edgar responded.

“Yes.” Alan placed his head on Edgar’s chest. “Like that.”

Edgar gazed at him for a few seconds before sitting up and peeling his shirt off. He smiled and silently beckoned for Alan to do the same. Alan pulled his tee shirt off and tugged at his boxers, showing off his semi-hard penis. Edgar blushed deeply, but didn’t take his bottoms off. Alan touched his hand.

“Don’t be shy. We know each other better than anyone else. It’s fine, Eddy…” He whispered, trying to reassure his older sibling. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful too, Al.” Edgar replied. “You don’t think I’m a freak…?”

“No. I don’t.”

With that, Edgar nodded and removed his shorts. There was an anomaly. The male sex was perfectly formed, slightly erect. But underneath was the female sex, soft and untouched.  
Because of his mother’s drug use when she was pregnant, Edgar Frog was born intersex. His parents decided to raise him as male. Mrs. Frog went cold turkey when she was pregnant with Alan to dodge the risks of having another “freak”, but went back soon after Alan was born.

“You’re beautiful.” Alan repeated, pulling Edgar onto his lap. Alan sucked one of his brother’s nipples in his mouth, making the older Frog boy shiver in delight.  
Alan pulled his brother on top of him, squirming so that they were in the sixty-nine position. Alan took Edgar’s hardening member in his mouth while stroking his soft labia. Edgar moaned, beginning to lick Alan’s hard penis. He sucked the tip as Alan slid a finger inside of him, gently pushing inside and breaking the hymen.   
Edgar took more of Alan in his mouth to take his mind off the pain, it quickly receded. Alan moaned and rubbed his finger against the front wall of his sibling’s orifice, making Edgar buck his hips.

“Al, fuck, this is great….” Edgar commented. He sucked Alan’s cock faster, trying not to choke on it. He could taste the pre-cum dripping into his mouth. Alan’s finger was coated in his brother’s juices, walls contracting around his finger. “Oh god, Al, I’m-”

“I’m getting close…” Alan groaned, grasping Edgar’s hips. His leg muscles tightened and hips bucked, semen squirting into Edgar’s mouth. Edgar gagged a bit but swallowed, legs shaking as his hips moved some more, causing his semen to fill Alan’s mouth and his juices to drip onto Alan’s face.  
They laid together, Edgar’s head in the crook of Alan’s arm, naked underneath the sheets. Alan panted, listening to the rain pound on the roof.

“That was amazing.” He said.

“I love you, Al. I love you more than anything.” Edgar whispered. Alan kissed his forehead.

“I love you, too.”

“Bro?” He whispered. “I think I can maybe go to sleep now.”

“Sleep tight. Don’t let the vampires bite.” Alan kissed him again and closed his eyes. Edgar purred in happiness and snuggled close to his brother.  
As the wind howled outside and electricity lit up the sky, they both knew they were safe in each other’s arms.


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar and Alan finally have sex.

Vampire hunting was a very hazardous job. It was also a very messy one.  
The Frog Brothers had good word spread about them thanks to Sam, and it turned out that counties surrounding Santa Carla also had some vampire issues.

After a good slaying, they were always dirty. The siblings would be covered in dirt, mud, blood, and vampire goop.  
Showers were in order when they snuck in back home.   
They stripped off their clothes and left them piled in the sink, stepping in the shower and turning on the faucet.

Alan shivered as the cold water sprayed him. Edgar laughed, the spray barely hitting his feet. The younger Frog pulled his brother over to the water, smirking as he heard Edgar yelp. Edgar sucked his breath in and grabbed the shampoo bottle off the ledge of the tub, working some into his hair. Alan grabbed it from him and began to wash his hair as well.

The older Frog looked his brother over and blushed a little. It had been over a month since that….thing during the storm had happened, and the incident was still in his head.  
Neither of them felt guilty about it, really. They knew the mutual attraction was there, but there would be hell to pay if their parents found out.

Grime, goo, and dirt was rinsed away from their hair and bodies. All clean. They looked at each other, sharing the same knowing smile.  
Edgar stepped towards his brother and kissed him lightly. Alan returned the kiss and pressed against his sibling, running a hand on Edgar’s inner thigh and between his legs.

He moaned into Alan’s mouth as the kiss got deeper, hands tangled in Alan’s black hair as their tongues met. Mouths hot and wanting, yearning for each other.   
Edgar whimpered, feeling Alan harden against him, and himself hardening also, but the sex beneath also responded, wanting more attention from Alan’s hand.

“I wanna fuck you right here.” Alan growled. Edgar pulled back and turned off the water. He smiled and Alan stepped out and grabbed him, kissing his sibling more passionately.  
They were still naked and wet, but they were teenagers in love. Edgar fumbled with the door to their room, shutting it with his foot once they were inside.   
They fell onto their bed, wrestling around and making out, laughing.

Edgar leaned back and opened his legs, one eyebrow raised, beckoning his younger brother to tease him.  
Alan lowered got on his knees and lowered his head, sucking Edgar and sliding a finger into the damp orifice. Edgar arched his back and moaned in pleasure. Alan added another finger inside and sucked harder. Soon, Edgar released into his brother’s mouth and the walls of his cunt contracted around his fingers in rythym, making him moan louder.

Alan was throbbing with lust. He pinned Edgar down and hovered over him.

“We fuck now.” He rasped. He moved from over top of him and opened the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Edgar asked.

“Michael.”

“Why would Michael need condoms?” He and Alan both knew full well that Sam was fucking Star; maybe poor Mike was still hoping for a chance.

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” Alan put the condom on his hard cock, Edgar blushed looking at such a lewd thing. “You ready?”

“Al….” Edgar pulled Alan into his arms, kissing him and laying down on the bed. “Shit, I can’t believe-”

“Sssshhh. I love you, Eddy.” Alan whispered.

“I love you, too.”

Edgar drew his legs up and opened his thighs. Alan lowered himself and entered his brother’s virgin sex carefully, pushing in slowly, letting Edgar savor every bit.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Edgar smiled and purred. “You feel good…” He wrapped his legs around Alan’s waist, kissing his forehead.

“Good.” Alan kissed Edgar’s neck as he began to thrust, biting gently at the soft flesh, leaving two dime sized hickeys.   
They clasped their hands together as they made love, gentle squeezes came with each surge of pleasure.

“I love you, Al…Yes, give it to me, ohhh, fuck…”

“Eddy, Eddy, oh my god-”

“I’m gonna come.” Edgar panted, hips jerking. Cum was leaking from his cock, and the feeling of Alan inside him was driving him crazy. “Al, I’m coming, oh yeah, don’t stop, I’m coming, don’t stop!”

Alan kissed his brother roughly to quiet him, moaning into his open mouth. He squeezed his older brother’s hand tightly as he felt himself orgasm, filling the rubber with his cum.

Exhausted, they laid beside each other, not saying anything. They kissed some more, but they were both so tired.   
Edgar pulled the covers up over them. And as they had done for over a month, they slept in each other’s arms, but only now fully satisfied.

*END*


	3. Secrets and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam catches the brothers in the act one night, and joins in on the fun.

The brothers had kept their secret romance going on for almost a year. It was easy to get away with screwing your sibling when your parents were borderline neglectful.  
Edgar and Alan still needed to be careful, though. They couldn’t be too open in public, but while they were working in the comic shop, Edgar managed to steal quick kisses from his younger brother.   
They had sex when they could, too, if a night of vampire hunting hadn’t worn them out. The business went in cycles of wanes and booms, so it would be hard to tell what could happen.

But tonight seemed like a free night.  
Mr. and Mrs. Frog left the shop early to go score drugs and whatever else, leaving their boys to run things.   
Alan stayed by the phone in case anyone needed slaying to be done, while Edgar was engrossed in yet another book of vampires and other monsters.  
Alan looked around, sighing. No one had came in yet, so he went to the door, switching the sign over to ‘closed’.

“Eddy, will it be okay if I closed this place early? No one’s gonna come in anytime soon, it looks like….”

Edgar just nodded, too engrossed in his book to look at his brother.  
Alan suddenly had a thought spark in his brain. He went over to Edgar, a hand sliding onto his thigh. The elder Frog’s brow furrowed, flipping a page. Alan slid his hand down Edgar’s thigh, running his finger on his inner thigh, pushing up the fabric of his shorts, sliding his middle and index finger into it.  
Edgar’s face flushed at his touch. Alan smirked, he loved teasing his older brother. He rubbed the fabric of his underwear, working his two fingers into that as well. With his free hand, he undid the button on Edgar’s shorts. He knew Eddy would crack very soon.

“Oh, hell.” Edgar tossed his book on the floor, placing his hands on Alan’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist, trying to keep his ass firmly planted on the counter. “You’re wanting to fuck me, hmm?” He laughed, kissing Alan.

“That’s what I planned.” Alan rasped, kissing his older brother’s neck. Eddy moaned softly at the feeling of his brother’s lips on the sensitive skin of his neck, his warm tongue, nibbling teeth…  
Edgar pushed against Alan’s body, whimpering.  
The younger Frog successfully removed Edgar’s shorts and underwear, hand stroking his cock. Eddy squirmed and bucked, helpless and at the whim of his younger brother.

“You gotta be ready to explode.” Edgar whispered, tugging at the zipper of Alan’s pants. He reached in, smirking, and his cock sprang forward, tip leaking, making Eddy gasp as he felt himself stiffen even more, and the female part of his sex ache.  
Alan pulled Edgar off the counter, Edgar finished tugging his shorts and underwear off. He smiled and got down on his knees. They were shielded by the counter, no one would know what was going on.

Edgar took the tip of Alan’s leaking dick in his mouth, tasting the salty precum. Alan’s hips twitched as he placed a hand on Ed’s messy hair, pulling at it. Edgar went deeper, gagging. He pulled back, gasping.  
“H-Hey, be careful, bro…” Al whispered. Edgar laughed and nodded, beginning to suck again, feeling Alan’s cock swell in his mouth and become more rigid.  
Al frowned, pulling Ed’s head away roughly.  
“That’s enough, bro.”

Edgar gave him a curious look.  
“Bend over the counter, babe.” Alan leaned back and drummed his fingers on the enamel.  
Edgar got up and turned around, bending at the waist over the shop counter. He blushed upon realizing they could possibly be seen. He blushed harder and squeezed his eyes closed.  
Alan grasped Ed’s hips, positioning his cock against his asshole, rubbing the underside against Edgar’s flesh. His balls touched his brother’s damp sex, and he chuckled at how wet his older brother was getting.

“Nnnnnghh…Al…” Edgar moaned, pushing his ass against his younger brother’s cock. “Fuck me already…”  
Alan obeyed, gripping Ed’s ass and shoving himself inside of his brother’s cunt. Edgar moaned loudly upon being filled with Alan’s naked manhood, so hot and smooth….He sighed, grinding his ass against Al’s hips.  
“Oh yeeeees….” He groaned. Alan grunted and began to thrust steadily, digging his nails into the flesh of Ed’s ass.  
“Eddy, shit, oh yeah!” Alan grunted as he pulled Edgar’s hips. “Eddy, you’re so warm inside.”  
He leaned into Edgar, hand reaching around to stroke the elder Frog’s cock. Ed’s hips moved rythymically with the pumps of Alan’s hand.

“Oh, ohh! Fuck! I-I love you, Al, I love you so much, so, so-”

“Holy fuck!!”

A voice they recognized shot the brothers back into reality. Edgar gasped and looked up, while Alan was staring wide-eyed at the intruder.  
“Oh, shit.”

“Uh. Hi, Sam?”  
Alan pulled out of his brother, fixing his pants. Sam didn’t say anything else, he simply kept his eyes locked with Alan’s. Edgar fixed himself as well, heart racing.

“Would you all please tell me what the hell was going on?” Sam finally asked. “It looked like the two of you were fucking.”  
“Yeah.” Edgar whispered. “We are. Were. Well, we-”

“It’s been going on over a year.” Alan’s tone was neutral. He grasped Edgar’s hand. “No one knows. Except you, now….”  
Sam blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

“I won’t tell anyone. I was gonna come by and see if I could hang with ya, I heard moaning, I-I thought it was a porno. Like, you two were watching porn. Together.”  
The Frog brothers looked at each other, then back at Sam Emerson. Edgar was surprised to see a bit of a bulge in Sam’s shorts.

“You don’t think it’s nasty?” He asked.

“This town was filled with vampires not too long ago, man! Mike was a vampire. I’ve seen it all, dudes. Who am I to judge what you two do in private?” Sam laughed. “Plus, seeing you two fuck….that was kinda hot.”

Edgar smiled, looking at Alan through the corner of his eye. Sam was still blushing, looking at the floor.  
“Could I join ya….?” He chuckled nervously. “I always kinda had a crush on you, Edgar…” he bit his lip.

“Fine.” Alan sighed and rolled his eyes. “But you get his asshole. Eddy’s cunt is mine.”  
“Um. Edgar?” Sam looked at his friend. “Did he just say ‘cunt’….?”

Edgar nodded.  
“Yeah.” He unzipped his shorts and pulled them down over his thighs. “Our mom did drugs while she was pregnant with me, and I came out a hermaphrodite.” He frowned, leaning backwards and letting Sam have a look at his parts. Sam let loose a barely audible ‘wow!’. Edgar continued. “They stopped for Alan so he’d be normal, but right after…”

“It’s alright, it’s fuckin’ cool.” Sam got down on his knees, smiling. “I get your ass, right?”  
Edgar nodded, and Sam grabbed Edgar’s thighs, running his tongue over Ed’s tight hole. He gave it long, firm licks, applying pressure.  
Edgar gasped, leaning forward and clinging to Alan’s shoulders as his best friend went down on him. His cunt was getting even more wet. He kissed Alan, moaning softly into his mouth.  
“That feels amazing!”

“Mmmmnnn. Star never lets me play with her ass.” Sam’s voice sounded thick. “This is like Heaven!”  
He stood up and took his cock out of his shorts, now fully rigid. He pressed his body against Edgar’s back.  
“How do you wanna do this, Eddy?” Alan stroked his brother’s cheek. Edgar threw a leg around Al’s waist, giving him the clue of holding Ed’s waist to support him. This way, Sam would have full access to his hips and ass.

“This is perfect.” Edgar removed Alan’s cock from his pants, then looked back at Sam. “Be gentle with that, okay?”  
Sam shook his head and pressed the tip of his cock against Edgar’s asshole. Alan slid his tip against the wetness of Edgar’s sex, pushing himself inside inch by inch. Sam pushed slowly, marveling at how tight and hot his friend’s hole was.  
They both filled Edgar to the brim, noting the noises of pleasure he was making.

“I’ve never had anything in my ass before!” Edgar rasped. “Jesus, Sam, you’re huge! Ah! Oh….maaaan, I thought it’d be small, b-but-!” Sam gave Edgar’s butt a playful smack.  
“Ya thought I had a shrimp dick? Nah, Mike and I are pretty well endowed…” He thrust quickly, balls rubbing the sensitive skin of Ed’s pussy.

Alan bit his lip, pumping slowly inside his brother, kissing him deeply. Edgar’s hand reached down to feel Alan’s balls. Taut skin, full of cum. The younger Frog moaned, quickening his thrusts.  
“Oh my god.” Never in his life had Edgar felt so full before. “Yes, yes.” He felt like he was going to explode.  
He whimpered as he felt Sam’s hand on his cock, jerking it. They were both balls deep in Edgar’s holes, the feelings of pleasure escalating.

“C-Can I cum in his ass, Alan?” Sam groaned, panting. He was close to coming, and he desperately wanted to splatter his seed in Ed’s ass.  
“You can! Ohhh, god! I want you both to cum in me!” Edgar’s hips were bucking with each pump of Sam’s hand. “I’m cumming too, yes, don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Alan thrust hard until he felt Edgar’s walls contract in rythym around his cock. He gave a grunt of triumph as he came, face buried in his brother’s neck. Sam groaned loudly, his cum filling his friend’s ass. He pressed himself against Edgar once more, legs shaking and panting.  
Edgar himself gasped as he felt himself release into Sam’s hand. He came on his brother’s cock; it felt so good he could scream.  
Sam pulled out of Edgar, his cock softening and leaking. He grinned as he pulled his shorts up and zipped them. Edgar turned his head and gazed at him.

“You’re good, Emerson. We should do this again sometime…” He slid off his brother’s cock, leaning against the counter for balance. He grinned. “Maybe you could….Let Mike….in while you and Star fuck…” he panted.  
“It’s only gonna happen in your dreams, Eddy. And mine.” He shook his head. “But she loves me. And don’t worry guys. I won’t tell anyone about this as long as you don’t tell Star about this.”

“Secret is safe with us.” Alan said, giving his friend a thumbs up.  
———–

Edgar was hovering over Alan in bed, giving his neck little kisses. Alan laughed and tried shoving him away playfully.  
“I’m worn out, babe. And you want more already?” He chuckled. “That was amazing. You were amazing…” He took Edgar’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“I just wanted to show you that I love you. Thanks for tonight, Al.” He leaned into him, hands on Alan’s chest.  
“I love you, bro.” Alan kissed his forehead lovingly.

“Al? I kinda wanted to tell you something.” He got off of Alan, laying on his side, one hand on his brother’s chest.  
“Sure. What is it?”

“I’m pregnant.” Edgar took Alan’s hand and placed it up under his shirt.  
“If you are, it’s only like, three or four hours pregnant….”

“No. I’m about two months, maybe three tops.” Edgar moved closer to him. “I’m pretty sure we forgot a condom, and you know we can’t afford birth control…”  
Alan looked at him, eyes widening. Yeah, there were a few times they didn’t use a condom, but it wasn’t Edgar’s fault. He gave a small gasp, starting to stroke his brother’s stomach.  
Edgar was having a baby.  
His Eddy.  
Alan kissed him, rolling over and pulling him close.

“I love you so much, Eddy. Oh, shit. Oh man.” He chuckled. “This’ll be a tougher job than vampire hunting, that’s for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted this chapter on my Tumblr months ago, I had no clue if I would continue this story, but now I just may! Comments and kudos would be appreciated greatly. A huge thank you to all who have read and left kudos, it means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Edgar's a hermaphrodite in this.


End file.
